Lelouch's Computer Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to get a new computer which leads to trouble.


Note: Code Geass isn't owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge wanted to use his computer. He tried to get the computer to work, but it wouldn't turn on. Lelouch angrily said "I command you to turn on computer." The computer didn't listen to Lelouch. Lelouch tried to use his geass on the computer to make it work, but that didn't help. He was so mad that he threw the computer out the window.

Lelouch angrily said "I'm upset."

C. C. sarcastically replied "I feel sorry for you."

Lelouch said "My computer wouldn't turn on."

C. C. asked "Did you plug it in?"

Lelouch said "I don't remember small details like that."

C. C. replied "You need to stop throwing stuff out the window. It seems like you throw out everything that makes you mad."

Lelouch said "You're exaggerating. I'm going to make some toast."

C. C. responded "You can't do that. You threw the toaster out the window yesterday."

Lelouch said "You need to stop me from throwing my stuff out the window."

C. C. replied "It's not my job to monitor you every day."

Lelouch said "I'm going to buy a new computer."

C. C. responded "You'll probably throw it out the window in a week."

Lelouch proudly said "I've learned to not throw stuff out the window."

C. C. replied "Don't forget to brush your teeth before going to the store."

Lelouch said "I hate toothbrushes. It's time for my toothbrush to face the ultimate punishment." Lelouch was about to throw his toothbrush out the window. However he wanted to prove to C. C. that he had given up on throwing stuff out the window so he broke the toothbrush in half.

Lelouch started running to a store. On his way to the store he accidentally knocked Lloyd Asplund to the ground. Lelouch said "I'm sorry I knocked you down."

Lloyd replied "Don't worry about it Lelouch. I expected you to do that."

Lelouch asked "Why?"

Lloyd said "You're quite infamous around the city. You're known as the guy who's accidentally knocked the most people down and broken the most stuff."

Lelouch proudly replied "I'm the prince of carefulness."

The people of the city screamed "No. You're the prince of slapstick!"

Lelouch said "I didn't know I was so well known by the people of the city." Lelouch felt honored.

Lelouch ran to the store. Lelouch played around with the store's front door. He accidentally ripped the door off the store and threw it at the guard. The guard passed out. Lelouch danced into the store. He accidentally tripped and crash landed on a lawnmower. The lawnmower turned on and drove itself out of the door.

The store owner (Mr. Neeson) asked "Can I help you get what you want quickly before you destroy the store?"

Lelouch said "I need a new computer."

Mr. Neeson replied "The computer are in the second aisle."

Lelouch asked "Where's the second aisle?"

Mr. Neeson said "Two feet away from you."

Lelouch responded "That's ironic."

One of the store employees asked "What happened to the guard and the store?"

Mr. Neeson said "The prince of slapstick is here."

The employee asked "Should we have him thrown out?"

Mr. Neeson said "No. In fact I want him to be a regular customer."

The employee asked "Why?"

Mr. Neeson said "This guy will probably break the next computer he buys in a week. If he keeps that up he might keep buying computers here. I'll be the richest store owner in the city." Mr. Neeson did a sneaky sounding laugh.

Lelouch said "The nice computers look really expensive."

Mr. Neeson decided to trick Lelouch. He replied "Well the price hardly matters, because I'm sure that you'll keep the computer for several years."

Lelouch asked "Should I buy a expensive computer?"

Mr. Neeson said "I'm sure that you should buy the most expensive computer in the store."

Lelouch responded "You seem like a mildly smart and trustworthy person so I'll buy a really expensive computer." Mr. Neeson had a evil smile on his face while Lelouch bought a computer that cost over twelve thousand dollars.

Lelouch was so excited about getting such a fancy computer that he dance with the computer on his way home. Lelouch accidentally dropped the computer into the sewer. He said "I already lost the new computer. I need to save it." He jumped into the sewer to save the computer. He was grossed out by the sewer water that he left the sewer.

A few minutes later Lelouch returned to the store. Lelouch said "The new computer fell into the sewer."

Mr. Neeson tried to hide his happy expression. He walked up to Lelouch and responded "Your mistake is very understandable. Lots of people have done it."

Lelouch asked "Should I buy another expensive computer?"

Mr. Neeson said "Yeah."

Lelouch bought another computer. Lelouch ran home with the computer. On his way home he saw that one of the neighbors was having a party. Lelouch was so offended that he wasn't invited to the party that he threw the computer in the neighbor's lawn. Lelouch was hoping that the computer would hit the neighbor, but the computer landed near some bunnies. Lelouch wanted to save the computer before it got hurt, but the bunnies smashed the computer apart.

Lelouch went back to the store and got another computer. Lelouch said "This'll probably be the last time I need to buy a computer for the rest of the decade."

After Lelouch left Mr. Neeson said "I thought that I could get a few extra thousand dollars from that goofy guy, but he's already made me more money than any customer."

After Lelouch arrived home he proudly announced "I got a new computer."

C. C. asked "Why were you gone for so long?"

Lelouch said "I needed to make sure I got the best possible computer."

C. C. replied "I hope you don't break this one."

Lelouch said "I promise that I won't." Lelouch tried to turn the new computer on, but it wouldn't turn on. Lelouch hadn't plugged in the computer yet, but he assumed that the computer was broken so he threw it out the window.


End file.
